La editorial
by Ishtar4
Summary: Fate y Nanoha trabajan en una editorial reconocida, la primera es altanera y poco sociable a los ojos de la pelirroja, sin embargo ¿Se dará la oportunidad de conocerla mejor? (Adaptación a NanoFate) One-shot


**Hola!** Les traigo un pequeño relato que espero disfruten, espero sus comentarios para saber si fue de su agrado ;)

Disclaimer: "La editorial" ni MSLN me pertenecen, solo el tiempo para su adaptación. (La historia es de Nichya)

* * *

No puedo decir que lo nuestro fue amor a primera vista, ni que la primera vez que sus labios me robaron el aliento quise pertenecerle y mucho menos diré que la primera vez que descubrí su rostro sobre la almohada por la mañana supe que pasaría el resto de mi vida sumergida en la profundidad eléctrica de sus ojos rojizos.

Tampoco podría decir que desde un primer momento me sentí animada por su carácter definido y su versátil estilo de vida, y sería mentir el simple hecho de mencionar que ni bien comenzamos a tratarnos nos llevamos bien, porque desde el primer momento en que la vi mantuve la firmeza del pensamiento que desde aquella vez al escuchar los comentarios nació en mi; en el edificio se corría la voz ocasionalmente de sus continuos enfrentamientos con los superiores y en innumerables oportunidades, se comentaban en los pasillos sus invariables problemas de bebida que siempre terminaban por arrastrarla a los impulsivos actos violentos en medio de los salones más asistidos de la ciudad.

Habiendo escuchado diversas opiniones sobre el tema, podrán deducir con facilidad que teniendo yo un nombre respetable que con mucho sacrifico conseguí imponer entre mis compañeros de labores, y sobretodo, manteniendo firmemente mis convicciones éticas y morales sobre la vida, lo último que se me podría ocurrir era precisamente, relacionarme con una persona tan problemática como Fate.

Ambas laborábamos en aquel edificio de quince pisos en pleno centro de Unimari, donde se imprimía una de las revistas más importantes, sin mencionar que de aquellas maquinarias también se expedía el diario local.

En lo que a mi respecta, comencé a trabajar en aquel lugar a los veinte años como pasante en mi carrera de periodismo y redacción, luego de algún tiempo conseguí un ascenso al tercer piso donde se editaban los clasificados, meses después gracias a mi insistencia y perseverancia por mejorar mis estudios, conseguí subir un suelo más hasta las oficinas de edición de policiales, para finalmente a los 22 años conseguir el puesto por el cual me había esforzado tanto: redacción. Principalmente las noticias que publicaba estaban dirigidas a los fanáticos de los artículos delictivos, que cambiaba de vez en cuando por publicaciones del mundo del espectáculo o de la política.

Ella en cambio, comenzó casi a la misma edad en el sector de despachante y mensajería del subsuelo, con el tiempo ascendió al segundo piso y finalmente la llevaron a las oficinas de edición y corrección de textos de información general.

Aquella mañana de agosto en que el frío comenzaba a ser terriblemente nocivo para cualquier ser humano, me senté frente al escritorio con mi taza de café y ojeando vagamente el periódico que había ayudado a redactar en la jornada anterior, digamos que para los que tenemos este tipo de ocupación es una manía que se adquiere luego de algunos años, aunque realmente nunca leemos las publicaciones, solo los titulares. A penas un par de páginas luego del centro del periódico, busqué el artículo especial que junto a Hayate Yagami redactamos acerca de la decadencia social en ascenso de Japón; salteando algunas líneas consciente de la pila de hojas sueltas sobre mi escritorio que debía revisar para finalmente volcar en extensos artículos, comencé a notar ciertas fallas de "impresión", bueno, eso fue lo primero que se me ocurrió pensar en cuanto observé las bochornosas faltas ortográficas y los sinónimos empleados en algunas frases; algo confundida caminé con el paso tranquilo hacia el escritorio de Vice, él me miró algo frustrado como si acabara de notar el radicalismo en el artículo que tanto nos había costado redactar; ante la pregunta de que si yo había decidido cambiar algunas cosas a último momento me sentí en completa desazón, regresé por mi café y nos sentamos a leer juntos el artículo de media página, intercambiando comentarios y preguntas, comprendimos que ni uno ni otro había realizado modificación de último momento en documento, que honestamente dejaba mucho qué desear.

Intentando concordar los pensamientos en mi mente cogí el auricular para comunicarme con nuestro superior, que en una breve plática me aseguró que desconocía la razón por el cual se había modificado nuestra labor de más de un mes y medio. Para el momento en que la llamada se cortó, me encontraba en un estado de furia indefinida, queriendo esclarecer mis pensamientos ejecuté otra llamada, esta vez al décimo piso donde se revisaban las publicaciones previamente a su impresión, con un tono autoritario adquirido por mi cargo superior a los pisos inferiores, pedí que a la voz de ya se presentara en la oficina de conferencias del piso 14 el encargado de aquel sector.

Vice tomó asiento junto a mi en la mesa de la oficina, ambos debatíamos acaloradamente sobre lo acontecido cuando luego de casi veinte minutos, una muchacha henchida en un fino traje escocés de color negro y con largo cabello rubio, de delgada anatomía y clara piel irrumpió en el lugar. Inmediatamente mi compañero la identificó como Fate Testarossa, pero entonces la expresión en su rostro me dejó en consumada desolación al notar su vista rodar por el suelo distendiendo aquella vena de furia ciega que lo tenía como prisionero, un poco más calmado regresó al asiento que de un respingo había dejado cuando la puerta se abrió, sin embargo, yo me mantuve de pie sosteniendo en mis ojos una mirada asesina en busca de alguna explicación coherente para semejante fechoría.

La mujer caminó algunos pasos hasta sentarse frente a nosotros, Vice permanecía en silencio con la mirada perdida en la nevada tras los amplios ventanales de la sala, entonces denotando la mayor seguridad que encontré en el momento fuera del enojo que poseía, inquirí:

-¿eres la encargada del ala de edición?- dije con la mirada retadora

-así es, señorita…-

-Takamachi, Nanoha Takamachi…

-Takamachi…- repitió para completar su frase, entonces ante su aparente tranquilidad me sentí libre de expresar la rabia que estaba a punto de llevarme a perder la poca claridad que encontraba en mis pensamientos.

-entonces supongo que usted podrá darme una explicación para los cambios "notables" que encontramos esta mañana en la publicación del día en referencia a un artículo de interés social en la sección de publicación especial, señorita…- dije casi sin respiros de por medio y con un tono de voz sumamente autoritario

-Testarossa, Fate Testarossa…- respondió con soberbia

-señorita Testarossa…- repetí mientras arrojaba frente a su rostro el periódico abierto en la página especificada anteriormente mientras cruzaba los brazos por encima de mi pecho.

-acompáñeme señorita Takamachi, y usted Granscenic, puede regresar a su puesto de trabajo…- dijo cogiendo la impresión y utilizando un tono de voz calmo pero imponente.

Atónita ante la situación no supe como reaccionar, sin dejar de lado mi postura arbitraria caminé sus pasos que luego de algunos minutos terminaron en una amplia oficina del piso 15. Al ingresar me topé con un brillante y organizado escritorio, un archivero junto a una de las paredes laterales, un par de plantas y una impresionante vista hacia la ciudad. "tome asiento…" dijo mientras se sentaba detrás del escritorio. Me ubiqué en uno de los sillones, entonces ella me dirigió una mirada silenciosa, sus ojos eran de color borgoña... índico en calma, y su rostro, constantemente serio era la imagen sensible de un alma ajena a las perturbaciones de la conciencia.

-bien señorita Takamachi, ahora con más tranquilidad quisiera conocer el motivo de su evidente molestia hacia esta impresión…- dijo ahora colocando sus manos sobre el escritorio luego de desprender los botones de su saco negro dejando al descubierto una fina camisa de seda blanca.

-creo que fui muy clara allá abajo… ¿quién modificó el artículo?- dije sin dejarme intimidar pero entonces su mirada se tornó a una penetrante intensidad enfocada sobre mis ojos.

-el artículo fue modificado en el segundo piso, y para ahorrarle preguntas, quien dio la orden se encuentra frente a usted…- dijo sin cambios en sus expresiones

-¿porqué dio esa orden? el trabajo que hemos efectuado con el señor Granscenic es extremadamente exacto de acuerdo a las investigaciones de nuestros corresponsales; invertimos casi dos meses en reunir esos archivos y más de una semana preparando la publicación para que finalmente cuando estuviera publicado comprobáramos que había sido cambiado sin previo aviso…- dije, ella me interrumpió

-en primer lugar señorita, le agradecería que evitara mezclar sus emociones en esta cuestión, tranquilícese porque aquí nadie ha cometido una injuria y sus preguntas serán respondidas a su debido tiempo… tome un poco de agua…- dijo sirviendo en un vaso de cristal algo de líquido que rechacé de inmediato. -sabrá usted que desde hace dos semanas se ha implementado en este edificio la política del gobierno actual, por lo tanto deben de respetarse algunos decretos de libre expresión… ¿me explico?

-eso es censura… ¿desde que cuando se censura en este país? ya no estamos bajo las órdenes militares…- observé molesta en una búsqueda abstracta y apasionada por explicaciones que me calmaran la furia.

-entiendo su molestia señorita, pero nada puede hacerse, o cumplimos con estas ordenanzas municipales o cerramos la imprenta y nos convertimos en desempleados de la noche a la mañana…

-pero… ¿por qué no se nos informó acerca de esto? ¿sabe usted lo que significa para un escritor que cambien su mensaje? podríamos haberlo hecho nosotros sin problema…- expuse recuperando algo de mi cordura

-lo sé, pero usted debe entender también que los editores no pueden estar pendientes de estas cosas, sabe que este trabajo se realiza por las tardes y en ese horario usted y su compañero se encuentran fuera de su labor, y aunque le paginaran para corregir el artículo, tomaría mucho más tiempo, puesto que así como expone su molestia por la modificación, también debe comprender que no podemos perder ni siquiera minutos para que usted re-escriba la publicación…

Sin comprender del todo lo que estaba oyendo, moví mi cabeza con aire de poco convencimiento y me encerré en un silencio orgulloso.

-mire, entiendo perfectamente como ha de sentirse, y le aseguro que durante estos días pasados hice lo posible por impedir semejante injusticia…- volví a mirarla para encontrarle una expresión de crisis dolorosamente alternada de exasperación y ternura en su rostro -pero comprenda usted también que nosotros no gobernamos este país, y que hay mucha gente sentada en un cómodo sillón que con solo hacer un llamado telefónico podría dejarnos a todos en la calle…

Permanecí en silencio algunos minutos, quise hacer más preguntas puesto que no estaba satisfecha con su explicación, pero entonces comencé a sentirme incómoda y decidí apartarme de aquel lugar.

-perfecto… espero que no vuelva a suceder, si desean cambiar algo ya escrito agradecería que se me informara… permiso…- dije orgullosamente mientras me ponía de pie rumbo a la salida.

"¡imbécil!" murmuré mientras de un puñetazo accionaba el botón del elevador, quizá para ese entonces mi molestia no se debía ciertamente a al artículo modificado, sino a la humillación a la cual me sentí sometida al notar que aquella mujer de la que tanto se hablaba, se encontraba por encima de mis órdenes, tenía el orgullo herido provocándome una sensación extraña de enojo y desesperación que atiné a enmascarar bajo una hipócrita sonrisa mientras caminaba en silencio hacia mi escritorio.

Durante toda la jornada me encontré sumergida en un sentimiento de rencor hacia aquella mujer que había puesto en ridículo mis dotes de escritora, uno a uno fueron rodando los documentos frente a mis ojos sin provocarme más que un simple desgano por continuar mi trabajo, y mientras intentaba relacionar unos informes de estadísticas con artículos pasados, la voz de Vice me regresó a la realidad:

-¿sigues molesta?-

-¿y a ti qué te parece? esto es un abuso…- dije mirándolo directo a los ojos

-vamos Nanoha, no es el fin del mundo, ya sabes como son estas cuestiones de poder…- comentó ahora sentándose a mi lado

-puedo entender estas cuestiones, pero no entiendo tu actitud… ¿qué demonios te ocurrió allí Vice?

-¿por qué lo dices?

-¿qué por qué lo digo? te quedaste en silencio y lo único que hiciste fue mirar hacia la nada…

-jamás pensé que ella respondería el llamado Nanoha

-ella trabaja en ediciones ¿de qué rayos estás hablando?

-te equivocas, desde hace casi un mes que le ascendieron a relaciones públicas en el último piso… está por encima de nosotros Nanoha…

-¿qué? ¿por qué hicieron eso?

-honestamente no lo sé, pero en ese momento me sentí fuera de lugar, sabes que nunca me gustó enfrentar a nuestros superiores…

-entiendo, pero al menos me hubieras informado… esa imbécil me llevó al extremo de la humillación con su carita de niña buena, ahora entiendo por qué disfrutó tanto llevarme hasta su oficina… ¡demonios!- dije regresando a mi estado de rabia

-ya, cálmate… no es para tanto, es solo un artículo…

-para ti puede que sea solo un artículo, para mi es el trabajo de dos meses, noches sin dormir y sacrificio continuo, evidentemente no coincidimos en nuestra opiniones respecto a esto… y si me disculpas, tengo mucho trabajo para que censuren…- terminé cínicamente.

Cuando fijé mis ojos en las manecillas del reloj, me di cuenta que mi labor se había extendido a un par de horas extras… "como si me pagaran por trabajar después de hora…", dije en un murmullo mientras recogía mis pertenencias del escritorio dirigiéndome hacia las puertas del elevador. Otra vez estaba pensando en el fastidioso acontecimiento de la mañana, generalmente no suelo exasperarme de ese modo pero esta vez me encontré enceguecida por la cólera que me costaba contener y sobretodo disimular, finalmente el sonido mecánico de las puertas abriéndose frente a mi me hizo sentir aliviada, pero entonces me encontré con su rostro impávido, me obligué una débil sonrisa mientras ella accionaba el botón que indicaba la planta baja, poco a poco el clima dentro de la caja metálica se volvió insoportable, me sentí asfixiada, tuve la sensación de que mis piernas se volvían débiles y un mareo apartó de mis ojos la débil luz del recinto.

Algunos minutos después sentí una ligera brisa sobre mi rostro, un par de voces lejanas llamándome por mi apellido y cuando al fin logré ajustar la mirada a la situación, me encontré recostada sobre los sillones de la recepción.

-¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó una angustiada voz femenina

-¿qué sucedió?- inquirí ignorando su pregunta, entonces me encontré con aquellos ojos carmesí clavados en los míos

-no lo sé, estábamos en el elevador y simplemente te desmayaste…- dijo con una expresión indefinida.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo logré ponerme de pie, bebí un poco de agua que la muchacha del escritorio me ofreció en un vaso de papel, ella aún estaba observándome con esa mirada inquisitiva, volvió a preguntar si me sentía bien, pero ignorando nuevamente sus palabras miré el reloj en mi muñeca, acto seguido cogí mis cosas y caminé hacia la salida, sin importarme si quiera que ella aún continuaba observándome confusa desde la admisión del edificio. Llegué a casa sintiendo una fuerte punzada en las sienes, dejé las cosas que cargaba sobre el mueble de mi cuarto y mientras me desvestía para darme una ducha bien caliente, comencé a sentirme un poco mejor.

Durante los siguientes días me acometí exclusivamente a mis labores de redacción, artículos interesantes y otros que en verdad no valía la pena publicar, pero debía cumplir con las órdenes impartidas del piso superior. durante los horarios del almuerzo en la cafetería, nuevamente volví a escuchar comentarios acerca de la "srta. Testarossa", todos ellos denigrantes con pocos fundamentos, pues solo eran rumores que corrían de un lado a otro y luego de algunos días ya nadie recordaba. En una de estas ocasiones, puesto que la curiosidad me ganaba con mucha ventaja, decidí averiguar sobre su inesperado ascenso a relaciones públicas, según las respuestas que obtuve la chica era buena en lo suyo, poco le faltaba para recibirse de licenciada en ese ámbito, tenía magníficas calificaciones académicas y claro, como todo en este país, algunos buenos contactos que le dieron pasaje hacia esa oficina tan sobriamente decorada.

También me enteré de algunos detalles de su vida, el hecho de ser hija única explicaba en partes esa continua necesidad de someter a los empleados a sus órdenes, convirtiéndose en una niña caprichosa como algunos le llamaban, por otro lado la chica vivía sola desde que adquirió la mayoría de edad, una familia pudiente dentro de los contextos económicos de la sociedad japonesa; estudiante de piano en sus tiempos libres en un instituto cercano al edificio y claro, lo más común entre los rumores, aventurera de la noche o "come hombres" como le llamaban los muchachos del subsuelo.

Aquel martes a media mañana recibí un notificado por una junta en la sala de conferencias, la nota poco decía pero supuse que se trababa de algún acontecimiento trascendental, llegué al lugar a la hora estipulada encontrándome con algunos de los hombres del último piso, el presidente de la corporación, gerentes, encargados generales y claro, mi queridísima Fate Testarossa, por lo de queridísima vamos porque como habrán notado, cualquier persona era grata para mi excepto la niña mimada de relaciones públicas. Tomé asiento en una de las esquinas de la extensa mesa, fui la última en llegar así que la reunión comenzó de inmediato; el discurso de Lindy Harlaown, la presidente, fue algo dilatado y honestamente no decía nada en concreto, pero luego sus palabras fueron tornándose en ideas que exponía sin duda a la crítica de una discusión colectiva, captando entonces mi completa atención.

Testarossa se puso de pie desplegando algunas de sus opiniones que a mi modo de ver no tenían sentido, de hecho, nada de lo que había escuchado tenía sentido para mi, y luego escuché mi nombre surcado por un gran interrogante, busqué con la mirada confusa su rostro que agobiada reiteró la pregunta: "lo siento, no estaba prestando atención…" dije nuevamente al no saber qué responder, la mujer sonrió como si lo hubiera notado desde el vamos, procedió a explicarme que la corporación tenía intenciones de realizar una investigación costeada por algunos inversionistas que se fijara específicamente en la historia japonesa, a fines de suplementarlo al matutino, publicar una revista útil para los estudiantes; la idea no pareció del todo interesante pero asentí inmediatamente: "entonces supongo que usted estará de acuerdo en ser ascendida a último piso para encabezar las responsabilidades de esta edición semanal…" dijo dejándome en completo desconcierto, la miré extrañada pero claramente no iba a rechazar esa propuesta, aún malhumorada proveniente de ella, accedí encantada y luego de algunas horas más la reunión finalizó satisfactoriamente para mi, y algunos de mis compañeros de piso a quienes escogí como equipo de trabajo… pero tontamente se me escapó el detalle de que a pesar de las ventajas que obtendría con este imprevisto emprendimiento, ella aún sería mi superior… "¡demonios!" maldije otra vez al darme cuenta de aquello.

Con azucarada hipocresía y silencio altanero me situé nuevamente frente a mi escritorio, esperando la orden de traslado hacia el piso superior donde comenzaría a ejercer mi nuevo cargo en la imprenta. Algunos días ocupó la mudanza y la organización del nuevo cuerpo de trabajo, debía atar muchos cabos sueltos y repartir las cuestiones de manera equitativa, mi escritorio fue situado justo al frente de su oficina, así que no tenía más opciones de soportar la humillación de aceptar sus facciones sobrias y su mirada inquisitiva cada vez que nos cruzábamos en el pasillo, sin mencionar por supuesto las acaloradas discusiones que nos envolvían cuando semanalmente aparecía en mi despacho para inspeccionar las redacciones, entonces volvía a explicar el problema de las ordenanzas municipales agregando más palabras a la lista de censuras sobre mi escritorio.

La odiaba profundamente, su presencia me revolvía la tranquilidad a la cual estaba acostumbrada, dejándome exasperada al extremo de no poder continuar con mis labores cada vez que nos encontrábamos, en estas ocasiones entonces era un cataclismo de fuerzas igualmente poderosas e imponentes que se estrellaban contra sí en una lucha continua por ganar terreno; pero había algo en aquellos encuentros que me perturbaba la claridad de mis cavilaciones, justo cuando las notas en nuestras voces se elevaban dejándonos enardecidas, ella optaba por respirar profundamente para asentir a mis reproches sin mostrar oposición alguna, como si darme la razón fuera un placer para ella, y esto para mi era más inadmisible todavía, pues al hacerlo se dejaba ver como una personas ante todo cerebral, sin asomos de violencia o impulsividad en sus actos.

Aquella noche de pleno invierno, estaba yo aún encarcelada en mi despacho intentando hacer concordar algunas fechas revolucionarias para encajar deliciosamente en el artículo de portada; extenuada dirigí la mirada hacia el ventanal a mis espaldas notando el inicio de una nevada que parecía querer extenderse al resto de noche, recogí mis cosas para tomar un tiempo libre, apagué la luz de la oficina y al salir al pasillo, escuché el sonido doloroso de un sollozo que tardé en identificar su providencia, me detuve entonces en las penumbras del corredor con una expresión dubitativa, pues claramente el lamento me señalaba la puerta que mostraba el nombre de Fate Testarossa.

Pensé entonces que en lugar de lanzarme a ciegas en el terreno de las improvisaciones, podía hacer oídos sordos y retirarme a mi hogar sin sentimientos de culpas, entonces tomé conciencia que para cuando mis pensamientos cobraron forma mental estaba ya dentro de su despacho; pequeña toda ella, esa noche más que de costumbre, estaba tendida sobre el escritorio llorando sobre su honor mancillado y ahogando una aparente rabia en solitarias libaciones in interrumpidas que seguramente habían sido extendidas hasta la media noche, pues solo ella sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en esa posición derrotada.

Las luces principales del recinto estaba apagadas y solo la luminosidad amarillenta de un débil velador me permitía observar la escena, tímidamente me acerqué hasta sentarme en el sillón frente a su cuerpo abatido por el doliente sentimiento que le envolvía, estirándome un poco cogí sus manos a través del escritorio provocando el sobresalto en su persona, la mirada borgoña que caracterizaba su semblante duro y distante, ahora más bien era una imitación barata de decisión y egocentrismo, sus labios temblaban a causa del llanto, me miró por un instante para luego regresar a su anterior posición de recargo sobre el mueble, caminé entonces más temerosa aún hasta lograr arrodillarme a su lado, tomando el brazo más cercano a mi cuerpo la giré para estrecharla en un apretado abrazo, así no más en silencio, sin preguntas ni respuestas accedió a mi ofrecimiento, aferrándose a mi espalda de una manera desesperada.

Sin saber cómo actuar acaricié sus cabellos, quizá este movimiento calmo de mi mano podría llevarle un poco de paz a su lastimado espíritu, entonces la mente se me puso en blanco y solo pude pensar en la irónica situación, nosotras que notablemente no podíamos permanecer juntas más de cinco minutos sin que las agresiones llegaran para alterarnos, ahora estábamos compartiendo un momento incomprensible, las palabras se me agolparon en los labios mientras sus lágrimas humedecían la línea de mi cuello, recibiendo ambas tan solo un barniz de humanidad.

Muchos minutos pasaron desde que había salido de mi oficina, ahora con más calma me miró sin pronunciar palabra, esta vez me quedé atónita ante la expresión de sus ojos, pues a pesar de conocer todos sus desplantes silenciosos, irónicas y soberbias formas de sonreír, y sobre todo sus frías gesticulaciones, pude percibir un dejo de melancolía y ternura en su rostro inmóvil, nos miramos por un interminable instante en el que cada una quiso sacar conclusiones propias de la situación: "¿ya te sientes mejor?" dije con el tono de voz más bajo que encontré en mi garganta, ciertamente no pensaba pedirle explicaciones de su estado emocional, no solo porque no me correspondía sino porque cínicamente tampoco me importaba, aunque pienso que si realmente no me hubiera importado no había acudido a su oficina al escucharle llorar.

La chica me sonrió silenciosamente, algo que captó toda mi atención puesto que nunca lo había hecho antes por mi, sus labios se curvaron tan lentamente que incluso el movimiento me pareció sensual a pesar del brillo salado que cubría sus mejillas, "…tomaré eso como un sí…" dije manteniendo mis sobrias expresiones para apartarme de su lado. En un imprevisto movimiento me tomó por el antebrazo para regresarme a mi posición de rodillas, volviendo a profundizar en mi alma con esa mirada sincera que lejos estaba de mostrar superioridad como acostumbraba, con el dorso de su mano acarició suavemente mis mejillas mientras yo solo la observaba confundida y algo desesperada, sus ojos se cerraron al tiempo en que percibía el acercamiento de su rostro hacia el mío, y cuando el aliento escapándose de sus labios rozó delicadamente los míos solo pude corresponder obligando a mis ojos una oscuridad llena de sorpresa.

La caricia húmeda de su boca me hizo sentir de una manera extraña, sin poder evitarlo mis manos se enrollaron a su cintura, su lengua como pidiendo permiso entreabrió mis labios y lo último que supe de mi mente fue que me estaba besando.

Supliqué a mi mente en una dura lucha interna que gobernara la situación, disimuladamente aparté mi rostro del suyo para observarla cabizbaja, sin saber exactamente cómo actuar le dije que la acompañaría a casa, la chica accedió y en silencio nos condujimos al parqueo del edificio, ni una ni otra mencionó el tema en el interminable recorrido por las calles de Unimari; finalmente indicó un humilde edificio de apartamentos frente al cual me detuve momentáneamente, nos miramos pero ninguna hizo ademán de ofrecer un saludo cordial, simplemente bajó del carro y al verla desaparecer tras las puertas del lugar me retiré a mi propio apartamento.

Tres semanas habían pasado ya de aquella noche de extraños acontecimientos, por todos los medios evité encontrarla en los pasillos o en las reuniones de piso, en un par de ocasiones noté un disimulado intento de su parte por intercambiar algunas palabras conmigo respecto al tema, pero cada vez que intentaba hablar se quedaba en silencio retirándose después sin decir nada, claramente no le era sencillo dirigirse a mi en plan laboral, así que enviaba a su secretaria que complacida recibía por evitarme el fastidioso momento de encontrarme con ella. Afortunadamente las ventas del periódico se incrementaron de forma tal, que los directivos corrieron presurosos a celebrar el venturoso acontecimiento, el agasajo se realizó en un prestigioso hotel cercano a las instalaciones de la imprenta. Cuando arribé al encuentro, luego de varios minutos expendidos en saludar a mis compañeros de labores, mientras recorría el recinto con la mirada curiosa me topé con la delgada rubia de ojos borgoña sentada en una mesa algo apartada de la multitud, en la soledad de su propio mundo, durante los diez minutos de observación que le dediqué nadie se acercó a ella, ni siquiera para saludarle o felicitarle por su recién adquirido título en relaciones públicas, al recordar este detalle una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en mis labios, pues logré comprender que el principal problema de Fate era específicamente algo relacionado a su carrera universitaria, la chica era solitaria pero seguramente no por propia elección, notablemente no tenía tacto para tratar con la gente, y cuando alguien le dirigía palabra adoptaba inexperta la actitud de arbitrariedad que la caracterizaba, ahuyentando cualquier deseo de conocerla un poco más. Verla de aquel modo tan solitario me hizo sentir un poco mal, yo era consciente de su continua arrogancia pero no me parecía justo que estuviera sola, pues nadie en realidad se lo merece, entonces me acerqué hasta su mesa y antes de beber un sorbo de mi trago la felicité por su logro personal, sonriente levantó la mirada brillante como si no pudiera creer que alguien le estuviera hablando, musitó nerviosa un agradecimiento y sin saber cómo continuar me disculpé para retirarme.

-¿quedando bien con la jefa…?- me dijo Vice al acercarse

-pero qué estupideces dices… sabes muy bien que no me hace falta

-a ti no, pero a ella si le hace falta un perico que al menos le hable ¿no?- dijo ahora riendo, su comentario no solo me pareció acertado sino que contrario a esto, me pareció en extremo sádico.

-¿sabes por qué es tan solitaria?- pregunté luego de sonreír

-supongo que ha de ser porque es una sádica dictadora, antipática y arrogante- respondió observándola

-quizá tengas razón pero me da lástima…

-¡ja! tú eres quien más la odia…

-¿sabes? mejor me voy a dormir…- dije dando la media vuelta para marcharme.

Algunos días después llegó mi cumpleaños, 25 inviernos eran ya y tenía intenciones de festejarlo como nunca antes; a media mañana mis viejos compañeros de redacción llegaron hasta la puerta de mi oficina felicitándome con fervor, algunos abrazos, un par de lágrimas, unos obsequios y dar la hora de inicio de la fiesta que daría en un salón cercano a mi apartamento, entonces cuando Vice me abrazó efusivamente noté la puerta de la oficina de Fate ligeramente abierta, algo extraño puesto que siempre se encontraba cerrada, agudicé así la mirada para notar la tenue sombra de su delgado cuerpo, estaba claramente escuchando nuestras conversaciones.

Casi una hora después cuando ya había regresado a mis labores, la secretaria del piso tocó tímidamente a mi puerta, le indiqué el paso sorprendiéndome por un exquisito ramo de rosas rojas, la misma cantidad de años cumplidos que me entregó antes de felicitarme también y retirarse. Busqué la tarjeta para conocer el nombre de quien había tenido semejante atención: "deseo profundamente que el obsequio esté a la altura de la ocasión… muchas felicidades…", sin firma, de todos modos no me hacía falta reconocer a Fate detrás de aquel gesto, pues su caligrafía era ciertamente un detalle de su persona que bien grabada en la mente me había quedado.

Me puse de pie para agradecerle el gesto, pero al entrar en su despacho lo encontré vacío, no supe si esperarla en el lugar o regresar un tiempo después, entonces movida por quien sabe qué pensamiento cogí una rosa del ramo que cuidadosamente coloqué sobre su escritorio, escribí un breve agradecimiento y regresé a mi puesto de trabajo. No volví a verla en toda la jornada.

En el salón la música retumbaba en mis oídos, estaba agotada pero la adrenalina cada vez iba en aumento, con algunas copas bebidas me acerqué al pequeño rincón donde muchos de mis compañeros estaba platicando: "…a nadie le resulta extraño no encontrarse con Testarossa en las reuniones… - …si tuviera que verla también en mis momentos de distracción creo que moriría… - …es una pobre estúpida que cree que todos deben complacer sus caprichos… - …gracias a dios que nadie en el edificio la soporta, ya bastante es con tener que verla ocho horas todos los días…", fueron algunos de los comentarios que despreocupados aportaban a la conversación, por algún desconocido motivo me sentí molesta al escucharlos, quizá quien más repulsión hacia su persona sentía era yo y sin embargo me molestaba, después de todo no conozco empleado alguno que no odie a sus superiores y ciertamente la chica me daba lástima, pero no me parecía tan terrible como para merecer estos comentarios a sus espaldas, todos eran unos hipócritas que le propinaban críticas sabiendo que nadie intercedería por ella, pero cuando la cruzaban en los pasillos la delgada rubia era saludada con verdadera devoción.

Molesta por la intolerancia y sobretodo, por la idea de pensar que todas estas críticas que le propinaban a Fate en su ausencia, podría recibirlas yo de igual modo sin saberlo, decidí retirarme hacia otro sector donde los comentarios fueran más humanos y no se le prestara tanta atención a las cosas personales de cada uno; aunque no estaba acostumbrada quizá sería bueno hablar de trabajo en el peor de los casos; finalmente y contrario a mis pronósticos, me fui del salón sin saber exactamente hacia donde dirigirme, y una vez en el carro recorriendo las calles se me ocurrió que visitar a Fate podría ser una opción.

Cuando me detuve en la puerta del edificio recordé que desconocía el número de su apartamento, pero para mi buena suerte justo cuando me dirigía a interrogar al conserje ella bajaba de un taxi.

-Srta. Takamachi…- dijo sorprendida

-No tiene que llamarme de ese modo fuera de la oficina srta. Testarossa…- expresé sonriendo mientras le saludaba con sendos besos en las mejillas

-entonces Nanoha, te agradecería enormemente que no me llames por mi apellido, me haces sentir una dictadora del tercer mundo…- terminó con una sonrisa mientras colocaba la llave en el cerrojo -dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-si debo serte sincera… no lo sé…- respondí algo apenada

-¿tan aburrida estaba tu fiesta de cumpleaños?- inquirió dejándome en total evidencia, me sentí bastante mal

-pues no sé el resto, pero yo ya me estaba aburriendo mucho…- aclaré enseguida

-vamos…- dijo al ver que permanecía en la puerta, invitándome a su apartamento.

Cuando ingresé al lugar, percibí una quietud semejante a la que yo tanto adoraba en mi hogar, alegremente decorado contradiciendo la sobriedad de su oficina, un par de sillones mullidos en la sala, un pequeño librero flanqueado por algunos cuadros, y un piano de pie completaban la sala de estar. Me convidó con una taza de café que rechacé amablemente, entonces sirvió dos vasos con sake y luego se sentó a mi lado en el sillón.

-gracias…- dije viéndola directo a los ojos

-¿por qué?- preguntó fríamente

-por las rosas… estaban bellas en verdad…- dije suavemente con una sonrisa

-no es nada…- dijo y noté que se sentía ligeramente apenada, tomé su mano

-para mi sí lo es…- comencé -…y en verdad vine porque me sentí un poco mal, tu me diste un obsequio y yo no te invité a mi fiesta de cumpleaños…

-no tenías por qué hacerlo…

-y tú no tenías por que darme un obsequio y sin embargo lo hiciste…- dije ahora para robarle una sonrisa -¿por qué eres siempre tan seria? tienes una bella sonrisa…- agregué llevando un ligero rubor a sus mejillas

-tú también la tienes…

-¿pero…?- dije al notar que quería decirme algo sin animarse

-pero nunca son para mi…- terminó con la mirada en el suelo, y pude notar un dejo de tristeza en el tono de su voz, levanté con mi mano su barbilla

-¿quieres que sean para ti?- inquirí mirándola directo a los ojos, hizo silencio -contéstame Fate…- volví a decir

-…si…- dijo en un susurro a modo de respuesta

-¿y qué más quieres?- dije ahora acariciando sus mejillas

-¿a dónde quieres llegar?- me preguntó algo temerosa, entonces le sonreí.

Hice silencio por un instante, deposité ambos vasos en la mesilla y me moví un poco para quedar algo más cerca de ella, acaricié nuevamente sus mejillas y lentamente acerqué mis labios a los suyos, una marejada de sensaciones pronto ocuparon mi mente que carecía de pensamientos o claridad en lo que hacía, sentí sus manos sujetas a mi cuello invitándome a tomarla por la cintura, pronto pasé de sentirme calma a sentir la insuficiencia del beso, apartándome de sus labios acaricié la piel de su rostro con mi boca, mis ojos estaban cerrados cuando los besos se me deslizaron por la línea de su cuello, el sabor de su piel era excitante y mucho más el perfume de su cuerpo alborotando mis emociones, la escuché pronunciar mi nombre en modo de súplica y entonces me concentré en sus ojos; dándole paso a un silencio interminable que terminó con el sonido de nuestras bocas explorándose, lentamente me condujo por el apartamento hasta llegar a su cuarto, mis manos se colaron por debajo de sus ropas para recorrer la tersa piel de su cuerpo, me sentí sumergida en el éxtasis de sus caricias que ni siquiera pude notar el momento en que mis ropas se esparcieron por el suelo, la urgencia de tenerla bajo mi control me llevó a la desesperada acción de tumbarla sobre el lecho, increíblemente se dejaba mecer con una docilidad jamás vista por mis manos, que sin prisas recorrieron uno a uno los rincones más recónditos de su delgada anatomía, llevándola en lapsos a pronunciar mi nombre de un modo enteramente placentero.

Su piel no solo era extremadamente suave sino que también me dejaba en la boca la ansiedad por recorrerla completamente, podía sentir sus pequeños brazos sujetos a mi espalda acompasando la respiración acelerada que calentaba mis oídos, sus manos trazaban líneas uniformes en la tibia piel que cubría mi espina dorsal, pero entonces la sutil danza de su pecho en armonía perfecta con sus caderas terminaron por elevarme el deseo a un grado tal, en que ya no pude distinguir entre el pensamiento de estar junto a ella o soñarla despierta; regresé a sus labios luego de besar ligeramente algunas partes de su cuerpo, sintiendo entonces el inicio de la calma que precede la tormenta, observando asimismo el a penas perceptible brillo húmedo que cubría su clavícula de modo sobrenatural… ahora sus manos acariciaban la revuelta cabellera mía que se extendía sobre su hombro, me encontraba sin fuerzas mientras ella daba besos en mi frente; y me dejé mecer por la ternura del momento sin reparar en arruinar aquello con palabras disfrazadas.

Algunos minutos después de haber logrado calmar mis ansias, pude sentir sus manos en un intento disimulado por sobrevolar mi cuerpo, quedando toda ella en posesión de mis instintos cuando sin notarlo me encontraba ya sintiendo el calor de su deseo quemándome el alma, sus largas manos hacían la travesía por mis rutas del modo más sencillo y efervescente que alguna vez alguien hizo, increíblemente las sensaciones se multiplicaban y aquello que me provocaba era inexplicable, de un segundo a otro pasé de la calma a una tormenta de creciente gozo, las caricias de sus manos quizá no eran siquiera comparables al roce húmedo de sus labios buscando sitio donde detenerse, la tenía prisionera de un abrazo egoísta mientras le llamaba por su nombre en medio de un jadeo constante, hasta que finalmente con la misma suavidad me arrulló algún momento al tiempo en que intentaba identificar el sentimiento que embargaba mi corazón, y el pulso regresaba a su ritmo habitual.

Permanecí observando la penumbra sosteniendo sus pensamientos en mi pecho, estábamos en paz luego del encuentro arrollador y quizá era tiempo ya de pensar en mis actos. Perfectamente sabía que no la amaba pero quizá si, existía una cierta atracción física que me empujaba a traspasar la línea de rencor y odio que nos separaba, entonces regresé mis ojos hacia su apacible sueño, preguntándome cómo había sido capaz de dejarme llevar por mis impulsos acrecentados por el alcohol, algunos pensamientos entonces comenzaron a tomar forma en mi mente, enumerando en silencio las pocas cualidades que le conocía me planteé la mera posibilidad de conllevar una relación con ella fuera de las oficinas laborales; pero le tenía tanto rigor que enceguecida por ello no lograba encontrar un motivo que me indicara lo favorable de este encuentro furtivo, ¿qué hacer entonces? ni siquiera existía entre nosotras un delgado lazo afectivo y sin embargo me sentía bien cuidado de su sueño, acariciando sus cabellos y respirando el aroma de su cuerpo que ahora tenía impregnado en la mente, me complacía el modo inocente con que observaba mis actos sin rastros de soberbia, pues por alguna razón en los últimos encuentros ocasionales de pasillo su mirada hacia mi no era ya intolerante, sino más bien el estudio minucioso de una criatura que llama en extremo la conciencia cazadora del inexperto.

Así fue que traje a colación de mis pensamientos la plática anterior, cuando apenada reconoció el deseo de que sonriera por y para ella, las cavilaciones comenzaron a tener sentido entonces, pues algo había en su mente o en su corazón que le llevaba a querer imponer una invisible línea de odio ante mi cuando en realidad recorría mi nombre completo de principio a fin en la aparente soledad de su vida…

Una fresca brisa me apartó del sueño que luego de un largo rato de pensamientos logré concebir, encontrándome con la enternecedora imagen que durante el descanso me había acompañado, ahora solo uno de sus brazos me sujetaba por la cintura enfrentando mi panorama con su rostro calmo, aparté algunos cabellos rubios de su frente para permitirme disfrutar de la vista casi cuando las primeras luces del día despuntaban, y fue allí exactamente el momento en que entré en pánico, sin duda me sentía bien en aquel rincón del universo teniéndola como escolta de mi existencia, pero recordé asimismo que el amor no era algo que rigiera mi vida, "…el amor es para otras personas…" fue la frase que me mantuvo con vida después de aquellos terribles episodios que terminaron por matarme el deseo de enamorarme, y ciertamente la bella mujer a mi lado me provocaba la olvidada sensación de querer compartirle mi alma.

Espantada por la visión de dejarme gobernar por los sentimientos aparté cuidadosamente su brazo, abandonando el lecho en busca de las ropas que rápidamente ajusté a mi cuerpo, para garabatear una nota antes de salir de aquel lugar.

Poco más de las nueve de la mañana indicaba el reloj cuando escuché el sonido de la puerta de su oficina al abrirse para luego cerrarse, los pensamientos comenzaron a navegar por mis venas a gran velocidad intentando encontrar una excusa creíble para la huída a tan tempranas horas de su lado, no me sentía fuerte como para enfrentar su rostro enardecido, arrogante o en el mejor de los casos, derrotado. La mañana de aquel viernes se me escurrió por entre las manos manteniéndome al tanto del nerviosismo que me alteraba, casi no pude concentrarme en mis labores y mucho menos encontrar claridad en las confusas cavilaciones atormentándome; sin embargo algo dentro de mí me impidió la retirada, el edificio desolado quizá se convirtió en aquel momento, en el refugio calmo que con desesperación necesitaba para contenerme. 17:06 me dijo el reloj justo cuando un tímido golpe en la puerta me hizo saltar de mi asiento, tal vez ella venía en justo momento para exigir una explicación, murmuré un adelante prácticamente inaudible al tiempo en que sentía una incómoda humedad escurriendo por mis manos.

Me llevó un par de minutos lograr definir la mirada de sus ojos, cuidadosamente avanzando hacia mi al tiempo en que dibujaba una sutil sonrisa en sus labios, en una curvatura casi aterrada que por momentos incluso hasta a mi me hizo sentir un escalofrío; sus ojos rubís estaban brillantes justo cuando un destello atravesó mis pensamientos, la chica sin duda estaba feliz pero yo me encontraba demasiado lejos de experimentar semejante sentimiento, dubitativa se detuvo a medio camino, pretendiendo escoger sus palabras y decidir si se acercaría hasta mi lado o tomaría el asiento frente a mi escritorio, optó por la segunda opción:

-te fuiste sin despedirte…- comenzó algo apenada dirigiendo la mirada hacia los papeles desordenados del escritorio

-te dejé una nota…- mascullé inmediatamente

-¿qué sucede?- ahora un extraño gesto de dolor se acopló en su semblante

-¿a qué te refieres?- respondí intentado evadir lo imposible, ni siquiera podía verla a los ojos

-¿a qué me refiero?- repitió desorientada, quizá por mis impávidas facciones -pasamos la noche juntas… creo que aquí hace falta una charla…- dijo comenzando a molestarse un poco

-ah… eso…- expresé uniforme -¿de qué quieres hablar?- inquirí utilizando el tono más frío que logré encontrar

-no puedo creerlo… anoche eras una persona completamente diferente y hoy eres otra vez la misma arrogante de siempre…

-Fate… anoche estaba ebria ¿está bien? cometí un error y nada más…- no supe porque, pero al escucharme pronunciar aquella frase me sentí de lo peor, y sus lágrimas contenidas no ayudaron mucho tampoco.

-¿un error? ¿Nanoha? ¿eso ha sido?- preguntó ya de pie y con una profunda tristeza en la mirada

-¿me dirás que nunca te embriagaste y cometiste errores…?

-espera un minuto, esto es una locura…- dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿puedes solo verle el lado positivo? la pasamos bien…- dije cínicamente mientras los ojos se me engarzaban en lágrimas

-¿qué **** lado positivo tiene esto? llegas a mi casa después de la media noche, te acuestas conmigo, desapareces y luego me dices que todo a sido un **** error…- terminó secándose las lágrimas

-el recuerdo durará toda la vida, y toda la vida me arrepentiré por ello…- dije queriendo recobrar la frialdad en el asunto

-yo sentiré lo contrario… si no te molesta y… siempre me alegraré… de que haya sucedido… quizá sea mejor que me marche…- dijo saliendo por la puerta con la frente en alto.

Al escuchar el tedioso pitido de las puertas del elevador al cerrarse, la culpa me venció por completo dejándome en un estado de pena tan profundo que ni siquiera pude intentar una maniobra elocuente para detener las lágrimas que ya comenzaban a cubrir mi rostro y esparcían, cruelmente, la tinta en las hojas de papel en el escritorio.

La noche estaba a punto de terminar de cubrir la gran ciudad cuando al fin logré dominar el terrible sentimiento que me reclamaba a todas voces la ferocidad de mis palabras, no lo comprendía entonces pero aquello no había sido más que un intento desesperado por negarme a mi misma que no le amaba, porque al fin de cuentas el odio que hacia ella sentía nunca había sido más que ese sentimiento que no deseaba dejar nacer en mi alma, me rehusaba incluso a pensar que aquella muchacha de vibrantes ojos rojizos podía hacerme sentir de ese modo, entonces el malestar fue más intenso al escuchar en medio del silencio las palabras pronunciadas durante la tarde, y lo peor de todo, el mudo sonido de un corazón al romperse, pues eso era lo único que había conseguido, lastimarnos de una manera tan impensada que me provocaba un espantoso vértigo, tal vez había conseguido convencerla pero no muy en lo profundo de mi ser, sabía con dolorosa exactitud que cada palabra dicha había sido una imperdonable mentira.

El lunes por la mañana, luego de un fin de semana de angustiosa soledad impuesta por cobardía, teniendo un prólogo estudiado de memoria para dirigir a esa mujer frente a mi oficina, pero la falta comenzaba a pesarme con cada piso que ascendía el elevador, ella había mencionado entre la revuelta del momento que me amaba, pero no lo recordé hasta el día siguiente y la conciencia me lo reprochó a todas voces privándome de la aparente tranquilidad que intentaba infligirme. Titubeante atravesé el escritorio de nuestra secretaria, en un breve saludo me entregó algunos papeles pero no puse atención a sus palabras: "¿La srta. Testarossa ya llegó?" pregunté simulando un gesto despreocupado, la chica respondió con un largo comentario que resumí mentalmente a un sí. Suspirando profundamente dejé las carpetas sobre el escritorio de mi oficina, y sin llamar a su puerta ingresé directo a enfrentarla; ella estaba sentada, se encontraba de espaldas colocando algunas cosas dentro de una pequeña caja de cartón, el detalle de sus ropas me dejó un poco desorientada, pues contrario a lo casual de su vestimenta de oficina que no pasa más allá de finos trajes que le dan una extravagante forma sensual a su entera anatomía, esta vez llevaba puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camiseta negra y un suéter de lana holgado color negro; a un lado del escritorio otro par de cajas ya cerradas, observé la escena mientras mi mente con prisas intentaba encajar las piezas del rompecabezas adecuadamente:

-Nanoha…- dijo al voltear y encontrarse con la minuciosa mirada con la que recorría el recinto desde la puerta.

-¿qué está sucediendo aquí?- pregunté algo desesperada

-me parece que es bastante claro…- respondió al tiempo en que depositaba una fotografía dentro de la caja

-¿te marchas?- dije ahora desilusionada

-¿sabías que la nieve es blanca?- expresó irónicamente por la pregunta absurda que había hecho.

-¿es por mi?- inquirí sabiendo de antemano la respuesta

-¿eso crees tú?- dijo frunciendo el entrecejo

-si…

-está bien por mi… cree eso si te hace feliz…

Ella caminaba ya hacia la puerta, entonces en un rápido reflejo me abalancé sobre ella trabando la llave en el cerrojo, impidiéndole la salida.

-quítate Nanoha… ¿qué demonios quieres ahora?- dijo agitando los brazos en el aire a modo de protesta

-te quiero a ti…- dije lo más rápidamente que pude

-¿otra vez has estado bebiendo? deberías hacerte ver o seguir un tratamiento.

-no estoy ebria… te quiero a ti Fate…- repetí desesperadamente

-¿para qué? ¿eh Nanoha? ¿para decir luego que todo ha sido un error y que estás arrepentida? mmmm… déjame pensarlo… ¿qué tal no?- dijo intentando abrir la puerta otra vez

En ese instante sentí que nada de lo que dijera sería escuchado por su orgullo mal herido, aunque me pusiera de rodillas y le suplicara en medio de un llanto incontenible que permaneciera junto a mi, entonces, sin más idea de cómo actuar la tomé bruscamente por un brazo para acercarla a mi cuerpo y besarla tan profundamente como pude en ese momento, pero algo en mi alma me decía que esto no sería suficiente, la pequeña caja de cartón cayó a un lado de nuestro sitio, el sonido me hizo comprender que algunas lágrimas involuntariamente habían escapado furtivas de nuestros ojos, no era momento de pensar sino de actuar, de sentir, así que besé cada milímetro de su rostro como queriendo aligerar la carga de su mal herido corazón, al tiempo que entre beso y beso le decía que la amaba, pidiéndole perdón en una súplica que al escucharla extrañamente me hizo sentir encogido el pecho… ella se aferró con vehemencia a mi espalda: "te amo Fate… perdóname por haber actuado de ese modo… no lo entendía entonces pero luego de aquella tarde comprendí que no te odiaba… que te amaba profundamente, como nunca lo hice y como no quiero volver a hacerlo… porque todo lo que soy y todo lo que siento es por ti… no te marches, te lo suplico… déjame intentarlo de nuevo… sé que nada de lo que haga o diga borrará lo dicho anteriormente, soy consciente del daño que te he causado… pero dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que lo que digo aquí es cierto, que no hay nada más cierto en el universo que lo que siento por ti, que nada importa entonces… perdóname, estaba aterrada y sé que no es ello una excusa… pero es que nunca he sido tan feliz… por lo que más quieras no te marches…" replicaba con angustiosa desesperación para darme cuenta que estábamos ya sentadas en el piso, aún abrazadas, aún envuelta en lágrimas…

Esa noche la editorial había dispuesto una reunión con motivo de celebrar la incorporación de un nuevo grupo de investigaciones, y como parte de los empleados de mayor cargo debimos asistir. Ella estaba de pie junto al enorme ventanal de aquel salón rentado por la organización del evento, yo estaba platicando con algunos de mis viejos compañeros del piso 14: "esa Testarossa… ni siquiera inspira lástima cómo para que alguien se acerque a preguntarle la hora… - ¿se enteraron? los muchachos de mensajería dice que la vieron tumbada sobre la barra de una taberna el jueves del cumpleaños de Nanoha, daba asco de lo ebria que estaba… - esa nació sola y así se va a quedar…" eran otra vez los comentarios infundamentados que siempre eran motivo de conversación entre los empleados; esta vez me sentí en verdad molesta pero no quise agredir a nadie: "vaya… no sabía que los chismes eran renovados cada día… seguramente sus vidas deben ser demasiado patéticas, tristes, como para que en una fiesta siempre estén opinando sobre la vida de otras personas… les daré un sano consejo… ¡por todos los cielos, consíganse una vida!" dije terminando algo exasperada ante la sorpresiva mirada de todo el grupo para luego marcharme junto a ella.

Aún estaba de pie frente a los cristales que enseñaban la vida nocturna de Unimari tras su delgada figura, sostenía en su mano izquierda una copa de vino blanco espumante, con el ante brazo izquierdo cruzado sobre su estómago; lentamente sin intenciones de asustarla me acerqué por su espalda, ella me había visto por el reflejo del cristal y justo cuando me abracé a su cintura, me obsequió la más hermosa sonrisa que jamás le había advertido; besé la base de su cuello disfrutando el espectáculo a mis espaldas que el reflejo me dejaba contemplar, todos allí atrás estaban escandalizados; entonces para divertirme un poco más la giré para mirar con deseo sus finos labios, ambas sonreímos antes del beso y en un acto desesperado le susurré al oído: "vámonos… que muero por estar contigo…". y tomadas de la mano abandonamos el lugar para entregarnos por el resto de nuestras vidas, juntas… como siempre debimos estarlo.

FIN

* * *

Poquitín melancólica pero bonita ;)  
Espero les haya gustado!


End file.
